Sharky Moments
by WhiteWolfX
Summary: Fragmentos de momentos seus com Squalo. [TYL!Squalo x Reader] Lime no capítulo 4.
1. Defendida

A estrutura pequena de cristal e seu conteúdo alcoólico alaranjado foram arremessados contra seu pequeno corpo com força e velocidade.

Não tento tempo para reagir e forma adequada apenas fechando os olhos esperando pelo impacto que causaria-lhe muita dor. Esperou mais alguns segundos e a dor nunca veio. E sim um barulho metálico.

Abrindo os olhos hesitantemente, encontrou uma pessoa em sua frente ainda com a espada em posição de ataque e seu corpo em forma defensiva. Gotas de tequila escorriam da lâmina e cacos espalhavam pelo chão do escritório de Xanxus.

- VOOOOOOOOOOOOOI! Você mirou na pessoa errada, chefe idiota! – Gritou Squalo irritado.


	2. Penteadeira

Sentada em sua cama com pernas cruzadas, vestida confortavelmente com um shorts jeans, uma blusa mais larga caindo-lhe em um ombro e os cabelos presos em um coque solto, mostrando grande parte do seu bonito rosto.

Suspirou terminando de folhear as páginas do relatório que Iemitsu havia mandado-lhe, a porta do seu quarto foi aberta bruscamente, batendo na parede e voltando.

Squalo entrou batendo o pé e bufava. Sentou-se na cadeira da sua penteadeira, deixando o peso de seu corpo cair na cadeira.

- VOOOOOOOOIIIII! Tudo isso é culpa sua, mulher! – falou em voz alta na tentativa que entendesse o que realmente queria pedir-lhe.

Apoiando os papéis na escrivaninha, caminhou delicadamente até a penteadeira com um sorriso discreto nos lábios. Era um segredo que vocês dois tinham, e apesar de ser por causa de um sofrimento do tubarão, adorava esses pequenos momentos juntos.

Delicadamente colocou os cabelos do espadachim para trás, tirou cada caco de vidro causado por mais um arremesso do chefe. Colocando-os em cima da mesa, depois separou o cabelo em mechas para penteá-las uma por uma, no meio desse processo era o que você mais gostava, espiava um pouco e via Squalo de olhos fechados, com uma expressão relaxada e um rouco baixo e contente era emitido de sua garganta.

Quando apoiou a escova na mesa, o rapaz já estava se levantando para ir embora quando disse chateada.

- Poxa, nem vai me agradecer, Squalo?

Foi o tempo dele terminar de levantar, olhar em seus olhos e puxá-la para um beijo, com uma mão em sua nuca aprofundou o beijo abrindo sua boca à força usando a dele. Quando terminou deu-lhe uma piscadela e sumiu do mesmo jeito que apareceu.

_Espero que da próxima vez ele agradeça do mesmo jeito._ – Pensou alegremente.


	3. Tempestade

Trovões rugiam bravamente na tempestade lá fora, clarões iluminavam brevemente o seu quarto para jogá-lo novamente na escuridão da noite. O vento modificava o alvo da forte chuva, fazendo-o bater em sua janela sem parar.

As imagens do dia em que perdeu sua famiglia em uma chacina cruelmente planejada e executada por Byakuran foram lembradas. As chamas se alimentaram de toda a casa, queimando grande parte de tudo o que conhecia, e foi apagado pela grande tempestade que começou momentos depois.

A Varia chegou a tempo de apenas salva-la, distanciando a tempo antes do incêndio ter começado. E de camarote assistiu toda a cena, fortemente presa por dois braços do espadachim que foi seu colega de sala na escola especial para mafiosos.

Os mesmos braços estavam agora tentando te embalar para um sono mais tranqüilo. Uma mão humana traçava gentilmente círculos em suas bochechas, enquanto a de metal segurava-lhe pela cintura para permanecer com a cabeça apoiada contra seu peito.

E foi assim, aninhada contra o peito do tubarão, escutando seu coração bater em um ritmo lento que conseguiu dormir novamente.


	4. Devorando

Squalo estava te devorando, literalmente devorando. Seu pequeno corpo nu estava posicionado no meio da cama king size do espadachim. Este encontrava-se com a cabeça no meio de suas pernas.

Com ambas as mãos apoiadas em suas coxas internas ele a mantinha presa. Podia sentir o contrate da sua pele quente contra a prótese de metal de uma das mãos.

Ele gentilmente lambia suas partes íntimas, misturando sugadas em seu clitóris e lambidas em sua entrada. A parte de cima de seu corpo se retorcia em prazer e embaraço por estar tão exposta. Suas mãos tentavam cobrir parte do rosto enquanto gemidos escapavam de sua boca. Isso excitou-o ainda mais, penetrando-a com sua língua.

- Squalo! – Gemeu enquanto seu corpo arqueava, suas mãos apoiaram-se na cabeça de seu amante, dando leve puxadas nas mechas prateadas.

O guardião da chuva continuou com suas investidas por um tempo, para depois voltar a atenção de sua boca para seu clitóris. Dois longos dedos penetraram-lhe e ficaram por um tempo sem mexer. Quando sentiu seus quadris movendo-se contra os dedos, foi o sinal que precisava, eles foram investidos contra seu corpo com velocidade e força.

- SQUALO! – Mais espasmos percorriam-lhe o corpo, até a ponta dos dedos do pé. Indo até o paraíso e voltando.

Uma cascata de cabelos prateados cobriam-lhe os seios quando Squalo percorria o caminho de volta para seus lábios. Um beijo quente e sensual foi trocado, a língua dele invadiu sua boca provocando sua língua para respondê-lo. Sentia o seu próprio gosto e paixão na boca dele


	5. Você vai!

- VOOOOOOOIIIIII! Você vai! – Squalo seguia-lhe como uma sombra.

- Já disse que não vou, tubarão prateado! – Respondeu escutando as grossas batidas das botas do homem atrás de você.

- VOOOOOOI! Não estou perguntando sua opinião, você vai! – Rebateu, a um passo de perder a paciência.

- Já disse que não vou sair com você! – E com isso entrou em seu quarto, fechando a porta na cara do homem de cabelos prateados.

Silêncio permanece por um tempo, achando que Squalo tinha finalmente desistido da estranha idéia de exigir que vocês saíssem em um encontro, com um baque surdo a porta caiu no chão, segundos antes onde você estava.

Passando por cima da porta, ele prendeu uma das mãos em seu pulso e arrastou-a para fora com ele.


	6. Banheira

Depois de um longo dia de treinamento no castelo Varia a coisa que mais desejava no momento era um longo banho. Somente de pensar em um banho de banheira com água quente, o vapor e perfume de sais de banho se espalhando pelo cômodo, já a fazia relaxar e renovar os músculos cansados.

Entrando em seu quarto, nem deu-se ao trabalho de separar a muda de troca de roupa. Abriu a porta do banheiro, tirou as botas com os pés e arremessou-os para o outro lado do espaço. Ambas as mãos pousaram na barra da blusa, passando-a pela cabeça e antes que conseguisse retirar o artigo de roupa foi surpresa por um comentário.

- VOOOOOIII! Sabia que você não iria resistir. – A voz do guardião da chuva entrou por seus ouvidos, fazendo-a pular de surpresa e em um movimento rápido recolocar a blusa e tampar a exposição da parte de cima do seu corpo, coberto somente por um top preto no estilo nadador.

- Squalo! O que você pensa que está fazendo no meu banheiro? – O capitão estava com suas longas mechas prateadas presas em um alto rabo de cavalo, seu torso estava descoberto e trajava calças jeans ensopadas. Dentro da banheira estava sua arma Box nadando tranquilamente.

- Xanxus quebrou meu banheiro, por isso peguei o seu emprestado. Minha arma box precisava de um banho. – Squalo disse, como se isso fizesse parte do senso comum da maioria das pessoas.

- Por acaso, esse cheiro de rosas é o meu vidrinho de sais de banho? – Olhando ao redor achou um pequeno potinho de vidro vazio jogado perto da banheira. Squalo tinha utilizado todo o seu potinho de sais franceses para dar banho em uma arma box.

- VOOOOOIII! Pare de me olhar assim, está me assustando! - Foi nesse instante que você perdeu a razão.

Aproximou-se do outro em velocidade utilizada somente em combate e pulou desesperadamente em cima do capitão. Este temendo que vocês levassem algum dano do tubarão agitado que se encontrava na banheira, chamou-o de volta a sua box.

Segundos depois caíram na banheira cheia de sais de banho, Squalo caiu de costas com você em cima dele, pronta para dar-lhe uma surra. Antes que pudesse bater no culpado, ele segurou suas mãos impedindo qualquer dano que poderia ser causado.

Um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios e logo em seguida sentiu suas bocas colidirem. Surpresa e ainda coberta de raiva, mordeu o lábio inferior do outro, que soltou um pequeno gemido de dor. Mas o guardião da chuva era persistente e começou a lamber seus lábios pedindo passagem. Mãos serpenteavam por seu corpo, tentando senti-lo através do tecido molhado. Uma mão foi posicionada em seu quadril, segurando-a firmemente em seu colo. A outra segurou mechas de seu cabelo com força, deixando-a imóvel.

Um gemido saiu de sua boca, dando a brecha esperada por Squalo que tomou sua boca com a dele, mostrando que pertencia a ele. E assim foram trocando beijos até perderem a noção do tempo.

Mais tarde daquele dia não conseguiu segurar a risada quando Lussuria perguntou se o cheiro de rosas vinha do espadachim.


	7. Sushi de Salmão

Sentando-se melhor na cadeira de descanso, voltou a prestar atenção a comédia romântica que a deixava alegre e de bom humor. Descansou uma das mãos em cima da barriga saliente, sorrindo ao pensamento que em pouco tempo a criança que estava gerando iria nascer.

Squalo deu-lhe um bote por trás, lançando suas mãos em volta de seu corpo e depositando um beijo em sua bochecha. Apoiou a mão normal ao lado da sua e ambos sentiram um pequeno chute. A criança já reconhecia a voz e o toque do pai.

- Squalo... – Chamou-o interrompendo o transe em que o outro se encontrava ao tentar sentir mais chutes. – Estou com vontade de comer sushi de salmão. – Disse com uma voz melodiosa e fez sua melhor expressão de dó.

- VOOOOOI! Mas de novo mulher!? Você devorou um daqueles barquinhos inteiros ontem! – respondeu seu marido, incrédulo.

- Claro! Afinal de contas estou esperando um filhote de tubarão!


End file.
